just getting started
by dragon master189
Summary: a story about mitch and his journey through the pokemon world. is rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Well this is my first story and i hope you enjoy it. RnR_

* * *

Chapter 1

Well I guess I should start from the beginning when I got my first pokemon. My first pokemon was a cyndaquil. A very friendly mouse looking one grew attached pretty fast. But that's before I meet another trainer just a little younger then me. His name was ash. Not the smartest kid of the bunch but a nice kid. Yes a cyndaquil might seem odd in the kanto region but we have thyphlosions and such in our family for a long time. So don't question it. Anyways ash has a pikachu as his first since all the others got taken before he got there. So that kinda sucks. But we headed out soon after we meet together and this is where my adventure begins.

"hey ash" I asked bored of walking not really that far from town

"yes" he says pretty annoyed that I started a conversation again

"do you even know where the next town is" I ask wondering since he stops to look at the map every thirty seconds

"um maybe" he's says as me and my cyndaquil sweat drop

"that's just great" I say as I look into the sky seeing something fly over head and then disappear as soon as it came

"well I think I know where I'm going" he says dragging his pikachu by a thread

"I don't think he's to happy being dragged along like that" you say looking down at his pikachu

"well it's the only way I'm going to get him to move isn't it" he says crossing his arms like he doesn't care

"well I don't think he likes it" I say looking at cyndaquil on my shoulder just to see him smile at me

"well I show him trust unlike you do... I think" I say seeing pikachu node his head in agreement

"whatever" he says trudging on " just be quit for a while ok"

"ok" I say looking back into the sky just to see that same bird again. 'Hmm wander what that is' I think as I reach into my bag to get a sketch pad and a pencil. Quickly drawing it before it disappeared again. At least cyndaquil noticed it before it vanished. "well you saw it to buddy"

"cyn" he says looking at you

"cool" you say before continuing to look forward at ash to see what he's doing "AHHHHHH! I'm so bored" you yell

"Well a town should be around here somewhere" he says grabbing his map again

"good. I'm hungry" you say just to have cyndaquil nod in agreement

"well be quit your really annoying" he says just to give a quick tug on pikachu

"you should really stop doing that" I say

"shut up" he yells stopping quickly to notice a sparrow in a field not to far away "I'm so going to catch this thing with or without your help" tying pikachu to a tree

"well this should be interesting" you say sitting down and getting something for you and cyndaquil to eat

As the two of you ate, pikachu sat there staring at you. You noticed and gave some food just to be nice and then went back to watching ash as he tried to catch a sparrow. 'This is going to end up bad' you think to yourself. And as soon as you thought that it did. Cause out of nowhere what seemed to be thousands of sparrows appeared.

"run" ash yells grabbing pikachu and ripping the string

"no shit" you yell grabbing your bag and throwing your food back in "cyndaquil return" you say as you quickly run for your life

" where are we going" ash yells not knowing where to go

"um the river maybe we can lose them by jumping in it" you yell back

"alright sounds good" he says before leaping off the cliff into the river clutching pikachu tightly

"wow can't believe he actually did that" you say before jumping in yourself seeing that he already made it somewhat done stream

After a while the two off you climbed out of the water just to find a bright red headed girl to yell at the both of you for scaring away the fish that were there, even though you didn't see any in the first place.

"well what do you have to say for yourself" she yells as she finally starts to take into account of what is truly going on "hey is that pikachu ok"

"what" ash says looking down at the pikachu in his arms that is barely breathing "pikachu what happened to you" he yells "hey can I use that bike and where's the nearest pokemon center" he quickly asks her

"um it's done the rode and sure as long as I get it back when your done with it" she says

"thanks" ash says before rushing off

"well I'm still barely following what's going on" you say trying to dry yourself off

"oh, sorry I completely forgot about you" she says quickly turning around to look at you

"well that's reassuring" you say grabbing a pokeball and calling out cyndaquil again

"whose that" she asks "and the names misty before you go asking"

"well misty this is my pokemon cyndaquil" you say petting the top off his head as he yawned deeply " and it looks like I woke him from a nap"

"you know, I like you. You seem like a good person. Care to walk back with me to town" misty asks holding out a hand to help you off the ground

"sure that would be nice cause it looks like a storm is starting to roll in" you say

"good now hurry up and get whatever you need I'm already to go" she says walking up onto the path

"ok. Ready buddy" you say as cyndaquil gives you a quick nod "good" you say before walking after misty

The two of you walked for a while till it started to rain. You didn't mind much but cyndaquil thought otherwise, so you returned him. It was still pretty boring till it started to lightning. That's when you saw the biggest lightning shot of your life. Misty covered her eyes, probably to bright for her.

"What was that" she yells

"I don't know? But it was really bright" you say looking at where it came from "let's go find out"

"what" she yells

"yeah. It should be fun" you say running towered it

"wait up" she says running slowly behind you

It didn't take long to get there. Even though all you say was a couple of embers and a really large blackened spot in the center.

"what the hell" you say

"what" she says before coming out of the trees to look at it to

"what do you think happened" you say looking at her

"I don't know but let's get to town and dry off" she says not liking being in the rain for so long

"ok let's hurry then, that might of hit or landed near ash" you feeling concerned for your friend

"ok" she says before taking of in front of you

"well you don't have to run" you say following her

"sorry. I hate the rain" she says stopping

"well why'd you stop" you ask slowing to a walk

"cause were here" she says pointing to a pokemon center with a meowth shaped balloon above it

"what's that you ask" just as a terrible explosion goes off shaking the ground and all around it

"what in the world" misty says

"don't know but let's hurry up and get there" you say running to the center

It toke a good five minutes to get there but once you arrived you found a couple officers and ash standing with his pikachu in his arms talking to it. 'well isn't that nice' you think yourself.

"hey ash" you yell over to him but he doesn't seem to notice as he walks of in some direction

Nurse joy said it would be a while till she could house people again but she got everyone that needed a room in a nearby hotel. I let cyndaquil out and then got him and me something to eat from my bag. After that I decided to lay down. It got real boring after that so I won't bore you with that.

The next day came earlier then I hoped it would. I woke up to the yelling and bagging of the door from misty telling me to get up. Once is was, I took a quick shower and headed out to see misty and ash standing there. They didn't say anything cause ash rushed if to get something before we could. I didn't feel like eating so I waved bye and walked on down the road towards the next town hoping to get there before ash does. I want to rub it in his face that I got a badge before he did. As I walked I noticed many different type of pokemon. Only one got my eye and that was alone eevee. I decided it was time I caught a pokemon since all I had was cyndaquil.

"well buddy you ready" I say calling him out

"cyn" he says nodding his head and looking over at the eevee.

"good. Eevee I challenge you to a battle" you say as you and cyndaquil run to where it's at

"eev" she says getting down into a stance

"good cyndaquil tackle" you yell staring the battle. Eevee easily dodges and fires back with her own tackle, landing a hit on cyndaquils side.

"ember" you say. Cyndaquil fired up his flames shot at eevee landing a hit to the right side. Eevee moved a lot slower with the right side of her all burnt. Eevee still tried with another tackle but cyndaquil side stepped and hit her with another ember knocking her out and giving me the chance to catch her. I throw a pokeball and wait a couple seconds as I hear it ding as the ball comes to rest in the grassy field.

"good job buddy" I say rubbing his head. He quickly jumps onto my shoulder though and pushes my head to look forward. I get what he's saying and I get back on the path and walk only to stop again to get something to eat. After a couple hours had past me and cyndaquil arrived it the next town. I went to the pokemon center to heal up and I proceeded to go find the gym wanting that badge badly. Once I entered what seemed to be the gym I heard a loud noise echo across the area.

"welcome challenger" a voice rings

"um hi" you say not to sure of what's going on

"if you wish to challenge the gym leader walk into the next room" the voice says thinking im some kind of idiot

"um ok" you say looking over to cyndaquil and then walking through the door in front of you

"welcome to the Pewter city gym. I am the leader Brock" he says from across the arena

"hi" you say slightly blinded by the over head lights

"are you my challenger" he calls out

"yes" you say finally used to the light

"good. The battle will be a two on two match. The challenger can switch his pokemon at will" a reference yells from the side "let the battle begin"

"go geodude" Brock yells

"well a rock type. I'm not at a bad advantage but it will do. Go eevee" you say

"geodude tackle" he yells as geodude came flying towards eevee

"eevee dodge and tackle him with your own" you yell. Eevee quickly dodged and and slammed hard into his making him fly into a rock.

"geodude get up" he yells

"tackle again eevee" you say. Eevee ran at where geodude landed and as he came out of the rubble eevee slammed hard into him. As geodude came out of the small smoke he made by hitting the ground.

"and geodude is unable to battle" the refers calls out

"geodude return. You did good but my nextwont be so easy. Go onix" he calls out

"great" you say as the giant rock snack appears "eevee return. Go cyndaquil"

"onix tackle" he calls as the giant snack comes charging

"quick dodge. Then use tackle" you call out. He barely dodges and fires back. But to know avail cyndaquil only hurts his head.

"onix wrap" Brock calls as onix wraps his tail around cyndaquil squeezing nomad he cried out in pain.

"cyndaquil try ember" you yell in desperation

"cynda" he cries being squeezed harder and harder. Cyndaquil barely fires up his flames and tries his best to use ember only firing a small stream hitting him in the head. This was enough to break his hold and let cyndaquil breath again.

"good. Cyndaquil quick use ember" I call. Cyndaquil quickly fires a stronger blast and hits onix hard in the side. Onix reacts quickly and to my surprise it dove underground. 'krap not good' I thought

"now onix" Brock calls out. As he called this out onix came rocketing out of the ground and threw cyndaquil into the air.

"nnnnooo" I call out as cyndaquil comes down hitting the ground hard

"cyndaquil is unable to battle" the refere calls out

"cyndaquil return. Go eevee" I say 'krap what am I going to do'. "eevee run around and try to gain gain some speed" I yell hoping that this will work in the long run.

"onix ready yourself" Brock calls out as his onix watches eevee waiting for something to happen. Then it did. Eevee completely vanished from everyones view till she made contact with onixs head.

"what the he'll happened" I yell watching eevee gently fall back to ground as onix collapse in a heap.

"onix is unable to battle. The challenger is the winner" the refere calls out.

"congratulations" Brock calls out returning onix as he walks across the field to you

"thanks" you say picking up eevee in your arms and holding her

"here you are. The bolder badge" he says holding out a small pendent to you

"thanks" you say taking it into your hand

"congratulations on winning and I wish you the best of luck on your upcoming battles" he says whacking my hand gently.

"thank you. It was a great battle. I hope we can again one day" you say before returning eevee and walking out o the gym

As you walked to the pokemon center. You notice ash coming over the hill on the outskirts of town. You decide to meet up with him once you heal your pokemon.

"hi" nurse joy says as I walk in

"hi. Can you heal my friends" you ask holding up the two pokeballs

"no problem. Hand them over and I'll get right to it" she says holding up a tray so to put them on

"thanks" you say setting them on it

It didn't take long as she came back only a few minutes later with the tray in her hands.

"here you are. Good luck on your journeys" she says before waving good bye to me

"thanks and bye" I say walking out the door just to run straight into ash

"oh hi again" misty says holding out a hand to help you up

"thanks I didn't see you ash" you say helping him up

"it's ok. Just watch where your going" ash says not to happy about being knocked over

"alright i will. Well I'll see you all later I'm headin on to the next town" I say

"wait" misty says graving my arm "I'll come with you"

"um ok" I say

"I thought you were traveling with since I owe you a bike" ash says

"I am but I think Mitch is going to need my help more int he next town. I'll catch up with you later" misty says

"alright" ash says before walking into the pokemon center

"well are we heading out or what" I ask

"yeah" she says walking up behind me

"well lets go then" I say walking down the street

Once we found the path to cerulean. We started down the path but misty started out pretty slow. I wandered what she was afraid of but I decided to let it go for now. It was really uneventful though. Once it got dark though we stopped. I let my pokemon out and so did misty. We gave them something to eat and then at ourselfs. It didn't take long to fall asleep after that next to the fire.

* * *

_hope you enjoyed the first chapter. i should have the next in a couple of days_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 As I woke up I noticed that I forgot to return my Pokemon cyndaquil was curled up by the few renaming embers of the fire and eevee was curled up on top of my chest. I really didn't feel like moving cause eevee seemed so peaceful on my chest. No one moved till we heard misty scream making eevee fall of my chest in fright.

"what" I yell picking up eevee in my arms as I sat up to look at misty

"bug" she says as a small caterpie sat in front of her face

"it's just a caterpie. Their harmless" I say not seeing why she's so scared

"I hate bugs" she yells starting to year up

"oh" I say walking over and moving the caterpie to the woods

"thanks" she says

"no prob" I say setting eevee down next to cyndaquil who just got up

"well we should get goin" misty says rolling up her sleeping bag

"what's the rush. We still haven't had breakfast" I say reaching into my bag pulling out a small container

"well I want to get there and leave that city quickly" she says not happy bought having to wait

"why don't you like cerulean" I ask giving cyndaquil and eevee some food

"you'll find out soon enough" she says looking down at the ground

"well cheer up and eat something before we go" I say sitting down and eating myself

It didn't take long for us to eat and finish packing up. Misty was slow about eating and putting things back into her bag. This bothered me because I liked being ready to right after I'm done eating. Once she was done we started sown the path again avoiding trainers as they came down the path the other way. It took about 10 minutes to reach the outskirts of town but once we did I was happy to finally be there. We slowly continued down the path.

"were finally here" I exclaim running up to the sign and pointing at it while looking back at misty who seemed pissed to be her "what's wrong"

"nothing. Let's just leave soon" she says crossing arms and looking away from me

"whatever" I say

We entered the town and went to the Pokemon center and the mart to resupply what provisions I needed. I didn't get anything else cause misty said she was joining up with ash when he got here. We slowly made our way to the gym just to have misty turn around and run away.

"misty what's wrong" I yell running after her

"just leave me alone for a little" she says tears streaming down her face

"sorry I can't when someone I know is crying especially if thief a girl" I yell in protest

"go away" she says running out of town for me to just grab her arm just a little down the path again

"what's wrong" I ask concerned spinning her around to look at me

"forget about it" she says trying to pull away

"okay" I say spotting a wounded bulbasaur of near the woods

"what. I thought you were concerned about me" she says pissed that I forgot about it already

"sorry but I think he needs more then you do right now" I say picking him up

"what happened" she says running over forgetting everything that just happened

"I don't know but he needs help bad" I say quickly walking back towards town

We quickly arrived at the Pokemon center and showed nurse joy what we found. She quickly had stretcher rolled out and put bulbasaur on it. She quickly wheeled him into a room a small needle came on in above it. We waited till the light went off and nurse joy stepped out.

"is he ok" I ask

"he just fine. He needs sum rest but he will recover just fine" she says

"can we see him" misty asks wanting to see him

"sure" she says showing us to his room

"thanks" I say walking in

Bulbasaur seemed better but I really couldn't tell since he was asleep still. Misty left after a half hour or so. I didn't really move till misty came back asking if I was hungry. Once she told me what time it was I figured I should since I only at that morning. After we ate nurse joy gave us a room. I let my Pokemon out and they hurried onto the bed before I could lay down. I shoved to the side but eevee tried to nip at me when I did. It felt good to lay down since the chair next to bulbasaur wasn't really that comfortable. I woke early that morning to find eevee liking my feet in her sleep. I didn't feel like moving my foot so I shoved my tow into her mouth as she went to like at it again. This startled her and she quickly looked at me and backed away blushing. I smiled at her and sat up to pet her.

"its ok" I say slowly rubbing the back of her hears getting a small pur out

"whats goin on" misty says looking in from the bathroom her hair dripping wet

"nothing" I say waving her away

"whatever" she says before closing the door to resume what she was doing

"well should we go check on our friend" I say shaking cyndaquil awake

"cynda" cyndaquil says unhappy to be woken up

I quickly got dressed, grabbed my bag and went out the door with my two pokemon right behind me. It didn't take long to find bulbasaur since nurse joy hasn't switched his room yet. When we arrived it was nice to see him eating and awake. As I opened the door eevee and cyndaquil ran in and started talking to bulbasaur. I just pulled up a chair and sat down waiting for either nurse joy or misty to come find but while I waited I decided to get a little more shut eye. As I woke up from the 4 hour nap I had. I say that everyone was looking at me.

"um. What I do" I ask looking around nervously

"what you said in your sleep is why were looking at you" misty says backing up a tad

"well what I say" I ask scared of what I did say

"maybe some other time but its time to eat" nurse joy says pulling in a food cart from outside

"what I say" leaving over to my pokemon hoping they would give me an answer but eevee just looked away blushing

"I'll be back in a little bit to check on bulbasaur. Hes made a good recovery" nurse joy says before leaving

It was really uneventful after that except for me asking what I said every minute which just made eevee blush even harder every time I did. After eating we just sat around and talked waiting for nurse joys return. It was about another hour our so till she arrived but none of us seem to noticed till she picked bulbasaur up.

"alright hes ready to leave" nurse joy says handing him to me

"uh ok. But hes a wild one not mine" I say holding him in my arms

"oh. Well can you take him then. He needs a home" nurse joy says before leaving to back to the front desk

"um ok. You want to come with me" I say looking down at him. He just shrugs his shoulders and nods yes like he didn't care what happened. "ok" I say before I tap him with a ball. It only took a couple seconds before it dinged but once it did we left like nothing ever happened. We started walking back towards the gym just to have misty slow down again. Instead of running of and crying she clung to my arm like she had no other choice but to press on. I felt nice having her close by. It felt like I had something to protect. When we arrived at the gym misty stopped completely and wont move an inch. It was about time she answered some questions.

"ok tell me whats going on with you and this place" I ask turning to look at her

"its nothing just let it go" she says looking down and away from me

"sorry no can do" I say lifting her head back up to mine our noses almost touching "well"

"fine. But on one condition" she says smirking

"ok shot" I say thinking what could possibly go wrong

"well first don't be mad at me when I tell you and give me a kiss" she says whispering the last part so I could barely hear it

"um ok" I say not sure about kissing her "but first tell me about the place"

"fine" she pouts crossing her arms wanting the kiss first "well I have three sisters that live here and the other thing is that im the actual gym leader of this place" she says hoping you not mad at her for not saying anything earlier

"well whats wrong with that" I say seeing no problem with it

"now my kiss" she says demanding that I do before I go off in some direction

"fine" I say hoping that she would of forgot about it. I took a step towards her before she just jumped into my arms wrapping her arms around me. I did the same and we kissed. It was a couple minutes before we stopped an when we did, misty got the worst thing that could of happen to her.

"well well" one of her sisters say

"shit" she says looking at my chest still not wanting to look at her

"what" I say looking down at her not knowing hows behind me

"its one of my sisters" she says only moving her head slightly to look up at you

"well then it shouldn't be to bad" I say turning around still hiding misty behind my back

"how are you" her sister asks" well from what I think you just saw. I am the one that kissed your sister" I say smiling at her

"well I know that. I was watching from the window in the lobby the hole time" she says smirking

"really" misty says looking over my shoulder

"yup" now come out I want a good look at you she says waving misty out from behind me

"ok what" misty says just standing there still holding my arm

"i thought so. Your look still hasn't changed but your behavior has a lot" she says looking misty over from wheres shes standing

"no I didn't change at all. You just caught me at a vulnerable moment" misty says back in defense

"that's better. Know lend this kid a good battle and get out of here before the other two arrive cause im goin tell them what happened" she says running back inside before misty could do anything to her

"well" I say looking down at her

"you still want that battle" she says looking up at you

"yup" I say kissing her forhead

"what was that for" misty asks blushing a little at what I did

"oh nothing. Now lets battle" I say running inside dragging her

"well slow down" she says not liking being dragged places

"sorry cant. Want to battle" I say smiling back at her

"well watch where your goining then" she says but when I turned to look I went head first into a wall

"ouch" I say laying on my back

"told you. Now this way if you want to battle" she says running off. I quickly catch up and she says go through this door and wait in the platform there. I did and before I knew it I was in front of a giant pool like arena with small islands for land pokemon. This sucked cause all of mine are land and shes a water guessing room the excessive amounts of water.

"well you problem know the rules so begin" yells misty's sister again from the side holding a green and a red flag in each hand

"alright go staryu" misty calls out

"alright no surprise. Go bulbasaur" I say throwing the poke ball into the air to have bulbasaur land on one of the land platforms

"staryu tackle" misty calls out. Her staryu starts spinning and comes at bulbasaur

"dodge and use vine whip" I say hoping he has that attack. Thankfully he dodges just in time and fires a vine whip nailing staryu in the back.

"keep going staryu. Rapid spin" misty says

"dodge and use vine whip" I say hoping it works a second time. Staryu spins up to high speeds and flys towards bulbasaur. He tried to dodge and was hit in the right leaving a scratch all the way down it. But before staryu got out of range he fired a vine whip and caught staryu mid flight and slammed it into the platform.

"ah staryu cant battle anymore" misty's sister says

"go starmie" misty says calling out what looked to be the same just somewhat bigger and purple. A real girls pokemon I think.

"you up for it buddy" I call out to him and just nods ready for more

"swift" misty says and starmie starts shooting star shaped disks at bulbasaur.

"dodge and use vine whip" I say but to no avail he is hit by it and was knocked out "return. Go eevee" hoping she will do better

"swift again starmie" misty calls out again

"dodge and try to get as close to it as you can with quick attack" I say trying to find a way to hit this thing. Eevee races towards starmie with blinding speed across the platforms dodging the swift as she went. Once she arrived in front of starmie she slamed hard into the small sphere on its chest knocking it back some distance.

"krap. Starmie rapid spin" misty says but starmie can barely get up and falls back down knocked out

"yeah we won" I say jumping into the air in a way to happy way. During that time eevee came racing back and jumped straight into my arms wanting some praise that she won the battle. I happily obliged and rubbed the back of her ear making her pur in happiness.

"good job Mitch" misty says seeing me back in the hallway

"thanks" I say

"heres the cascade badge and me" she says inching closer to you

"what do you mean you" I say taking the badge and putting it in my bag

"well I didn't feel like going with ash he would be annoying to be around so im going with you" she says moving even closer making eevee growl a little

"ok but shouldn't you battle ash first" I say noticing him walking through the door

"why it not like hes here" she says smiling like she has no care in the world

"um hes behind you" I say pointing towards the door

"oh I guess so then. Meet me back here tomorrow and well head out" she says running over to ash. While she was there I saw Brock standing there and walked over to him. Said a few things and then headed towards the pokemon center to heal up my pokemon. I got there handed nurse joy my pokemon and asked for a room for the night. She said sure handed me my healed pokemon and gave me room key. I went to my room and through my stuff on the desk. I then let out my pokemon and let them roam the room while I went to take a shower but there was a weird watermelon smell in the room that wasn't there before. I ignored it and went to the shower and turned it on. I was close to finishing till I felt something rubbing against my leg and I looked down to see eevee smiling up at me. I quickly piked her up and asked what she was doing here till the watermelon smell got stronger when she got closer. I looked at her for a minute and then out of nowhere she starts blushing which I could easily see through her fur which she was blushing hard for that to happen.

"eevee whats goining on" I ask but she looks down towards my crotch and tries reaching for it. This quickly answered my question of that she was in heat. I pulled her small muzzle up towards my face and gave her a kiss.

"i understand what you want but maybe some other time. I'm kind of tired from today" I say rubbing behind her ear making her pur again put she was also frowning at me. "sorry but maybe tomorrow" this perked her up and set her down and she walked back into the bedroom waging her tail happily. I finished up and went into my room to find bulbasaur and cyndaquil cornering eevee. I picked her up and layed down and set her on my chest. "sorry boys put I don't my pokemon to be raped" I say as they looked down in shame. After that I fell asleep with eevee next to me so I know nothing would happen to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awoke to eevee softly purring and kicking in her sleep. I just smiled and picked up the sweet watermelon sent she putting off. It made my mouth water but I ignored it for now. I went to the bathroom just to have eevee wake up and run in after me. I guess she doesn't want to be left alone with two dudes even though theirs three of us. I put some fresh clothes on returned all of them to their poke balls and left to find misty walking down the hall to find me.

"hi" she says walking up to me

"morning. Before we head out mind if I eat" I say my tummy starting to rumble

"sure. Im kind of hungry my self" she says grabbing your and standing close to you "and I know the perfect place to eat"

"well lets go the" I say dramaticly pointing forward. She just laughed and walked on ahead of me. We walked for quit some time before we arrived at a small clearing over looking the city. Since it was still early morning some of lights were still on. We got some food on the way up and we got it out and started to eat enjoying each others company and watching the sun as it slowly crept over the horizen. It was nice sitting up there till misty tackled me to the ground.

"what was that" I start to say before I was cut off by misty kissing me again

"thats why" she says pulling away slowly

"then why'd you stop" I say a small amount of disappointment in my voice

"well sorry" she says before lowering her head back down. We kissed till the sun was about all the up.

"well well well" says a familiar voice

"sis" misty says turning her head turning a deep red

"sorry but I always come up her to eat in the morning but I didn't know it would come with a show today" she says snickering to herself

"well thats mean" I say sitting up Misty still clinging to my chest

"sorry but it was enjoyable to watch while I ate" she says turning around and waving goodbye

"well should we start on our way to" I say giving misty once last kiss

"sure but I promised ash that he and Brock could come to" she says looking at towards the city

"thats fine but one of them are cooking" I say standing up and gathering everything we had brought

"ok" she says before running down the hill leaving me at the top. I walked slowly down the hill not wanting to trip. I made down to find misty laying on her back looking into the sky. I picked her up and we walked to the mart and then back to the pokemon center. Ash didn't take much longer to get out of bed once we woke him up but he was still pretty tired to say the least. We didn't walk for long cause ash got hungry and started to complain. So we stopped and Brock volunteered to cook. At least one of them could. I figured I would let my pokemon out so they could get some air. When they were out eevee was running around the area trying to get away from cyndaquil, bulbasaur and now pikachu. Great just what every proud pokemon trainer needs. To help one of his pokemon that are in heat. I waved eevee towards me and she made a sharp turn trying not to get tackled by pikachu as he tried jumping at her. She made it to me and I picked up, just to have the other three sit while they waited for me to set her back down. It dint, instead I walked away from the group and made sure no one was following me.

"alright eevee. I know your in heat but im not sure about this" I say setting her down. She didn't care and ran right towards me. I sat down but then she tackled my chest forcing me to lay down. "i worn you" I say hoping that she will reconsider it but she continued on with what she was doing. She walked slowly down to my crotch and started to lick at the fabric making me get hard and fast. I picked her up and set her on my chest. She wiggled forward and slipped hoer small muzzle underneath finally reaching what she wanted. I smiled and sat up and removed my clothing. She stared at my penis not knowing what to do. "i told you" I say rubbing her. This only gave her confidence to take on the challenge. She crept towards me and started to like at it again. This time she slowly worked it in and out of her mouth. This made me grab her and I lifted her to my face as I layed down slowly. I got her close enough and set her down and spread her small brown lips that emitting the strong watermelon smell that I know knew all to well. I slowly separated them with my tongue and started to like at her. She started to pant, moan and cry out as I liked at her sweet necture that was now pouring out of her. It didn't take much longer before her whole body spazemed and she shot a wave of her nectare straight into my mouth. I swallowed it happily. She stood up on wobbly legs and walked down to my now my very hard penis. She layed down and started to like it again making a little pre come out. She quickly liked it up and stood up again barely able to get above my 9 inch length. I lifted her slowly and set her down on it. She slowly slid down it not wanting to tear her self open by it. Once was halfway down she stopped and started to cry. "you want to stop" I ask reaching for her but she tries to nip at me and I back away. She again start to lower her self but stops just an inch or so short. She raises up just a little and then slams down making her way all the way down. She stopped and rubbed her tummy with her paws. I could tell she could feel it right there. So I grabbed her sides and started to move her up and down wanting to end it soon so she wont get hurt anymore but that changed quickly as she started to pant again. Her tongue was hanging out and her mouth was open as lifted her and brought her back down. I did this a couple more times before I started to pick up the pace she screamed out and came once again spraying her nectar everywhere. I was close behind as I slammed her down one final time sending my own juice into her. It was awhile before I pulled out. Eevee rubbed her tummy laying her back. I took it that she was full and happy that I was the one to do it for her. I grabbed my close and did my best to remove her juices before putting them on. It was still a bit sticky but that was the after affect of having no water around to wash up in. I picked eevee up and she fell asleep in my arms happily purring to her self. I got back to camp and every wandered where I went. When the three pokemon noticed eevee in my arms sleeping their jaws dropped not believing that me and eevee might have done it. Brock noticed my return and decided to ask what happened.

"hey mitch. Why did you go into the woods" he asks

"so that eevee would be away from those three for a while" I say setting inside my tent

"well what did you do" he says stirring the soup he was making

"just walked around" I say not telling him what really happened "is it almost done im hungry"

"yeah it just finished" he says tasting it one last time

"good" I say sitting on the logs we found in the woods. Brock passed out the food and we ate. Eevee woke a bit later and came out scratching at my leg and rubbing her tummy that she was hungry. I got the food out of my bag and feed my three while the others caught on and let theirs out to feed them. We finished and started down the path again not talking because they weren't a really talkative group. Misty clung to my arm like normal and eevee growled every once in a while at her. Like she was saying hes mine or something. But I felt nice. We arrived in the next town and went to the pokemon center to heal up and get a room for the night. Misty wanted to stay with me but I convinced her other wise. We went to our rooms. I set my stuff down on what seemed to be the same desk as it was in the last town but I didn't bother to really consider it. I went to the bathroom and eevee followed not wanting be alone. I guess shes still in heat then.

"finally I can clean up this mess" I say turning the water on and taking my clothes off just to have eevee stair at me "no eevee maybe some other time but not today we already did. We are going to clean this sticky mess up instead" I say stepping in. eevee entering to so she could remove what she couldn't reach before. We took a quick shower and went back out to the main room. I layed down and flipped the tv on. I flipped through the channels till I found what looked to be a tournament. We watched that for a while and fell asleep one by one. Eevee was first and cyndaquil and bulbasaur. I looked at them all and fell asleep happy.

I awoke to find eevee on the ground covered in a lot of cum. I looked around and found bulbasaur and cyndaquil sleeping with a big grin across their face.

"cyndaquil bulbasaur" I boom startling the two of them. They looked at me and I pointed to eevee. They bowed their heads and I knew that did it. I walked into the bathroom and got a wet rag. I started to pat down eevee as she slowly woke up. She shook violently and then say me. She started crying and I took her into the bathroom. I placed in the shower and turned the water on. I washed her off and she came around eventually to be normal self. "there all better" I say giving her a quick hug

"mitch you in there" misty calls from outside the door

"yeah ill be out in a sec" I say returning the two boys to their balls and grabbing my bag with eevee on my shoulder. I walked out and saw misty standing there.

"ash already left for the gym" misty said

"alright what gym is it" I ask wandering what the type is

"the vermilion city gym is the electric gym for the kanto region" she says smiling "shouldn't be to much of a problem for you"

"lets hope" I say giving a nervous grin. We walked to the gym and say ash finishing his battle. Pikachu was running around trying not to get hit but was getting nailed every time he got close. Pikachu tried from the back but was nailed hard by raichu giving him a right hook to the cheek. Pikachu fell to the ground and ash ran to him. He picked him and ran out of the building probably to the pokemon center. The gym leader looked up and say me.

"you next" he calls out like im no match for him

"yeah" I say stepping into my box

"alright. Voltorb go" he calls out as what look to be the same color of a poke ball came onto the field.

"go bulbasaur" I say 'if I start with the guys, I could just call it punishment for earlier but I need to do it the best I can' I think

"voltorb use thunderbolt" he calls out

"dodge and use bullet seed" I say as bulbasaur dodged and fired a continuous stream of seeds at voltorb knocking it out quickly

"krap. Go pikachu" he say calling out what looked to be the same as ashs pikachu but this one was female

"alright eevee this one yours" I say as she jumped down from my shoulder and entered the field

"quick attack" he says

"meet it head on with tackle" I say. The to of them collide in the middle not giving any ground to the next.

"thunder bolt" he calls out. Pikachu jumped back and fired nailing eevee before I could do anything to stop it. Eevee could barely stand up.

"you ok eevee" I ask. She nods her head and stops shaking so not to scare me.

"you want more, fine. Thunderbolt" he says. Pikachu fires another bolt at eevee. Before I said anything eevee vanished and reappeared behind pikachu. A dark orb filled her mouth and she fired it sending pikachu flying. When she hit the ground she was out.

"good job eevee" I say slowly not knowing exactly what to say. She reaches me and smiles and falls over. I pick her up just to notice she sleeping. I set her behind me and send bulbasaur out again getting ready for whats to come.

"go raichu. No one has had the guts to truly beat my raichu" he says with a demonic look in his eyes

"well today that ends" I say "bulbasaur bullet seed" bulbasaur fires a stream of seeds hitting raichu straight one. As they hit him a cloud started to form from the small explosions. Bulbsaur stopped and looked at the small cloud where he was firing.

"raichu thunder" he calls out. A large bolt fires out of the cloud striking bulbasaur knocking him out

"alright then not what I would expect but go cyndaquil" I say as he appears I a white light on the field

"again thunder raichu" he says firing another large bolt

"dodge and use ember" I say. Cyndaquil dodged and fired an ember hitting raichu in the side. Cyndaquil continued the stream of fire till he ran out of energy just standing there. Raichu was still up but was screaming in pain from the effects of burn that he got. It ended and he ran at cyndaquil.

"raichu body slam" raichu jumped in the air and cyndaquil quickly side stepped.

"quick smock screen" I say. Cyndaquil let a thick black smoke which quickly covered the field. Raichu looked around wandering where he went. "now use tackle" cyndaquil kept coming from behind raichu nailing him in the back and would stop every time burn came into effect and then would continue. This went on for several minutes before raichu fell over from the pain in his back and the drain of energy. The smoke cleared and the referee noticed.

"the winner is mitch" he calls out raising a flag

"yeah" I call out startling eevee from her nap.

"good job mitch" the gym leader says

"thanks... whats your name" I ask not knowing what to call him

"lt. Sarge. Her is your badge and winnings from beating me. You are the first one on a while to beat my raichu" he says shacking my hand

"thanks. It was a great battle" I say smiling

"then maybe we can battle again one day" he says

"maybe" I say waving my hand above my head as I leave. Misty came quickly down from the stands and stood next to me.

"well where do we go next" I say walking back towards the pokemon center

"celadon city" misty says looking up at me

"alright thats where were going tomorow then" I say

"alright meet me out front then tomorrow and dont be late" she says running into the pokemon center as we got out front

"ok" I call after her but she was already down the hall. I healed my pokemon and went to my room. I left bulbasaur and cyndaquil in their balls not trusting them to be out while eevee is still in heat. We fell asleep fast from today's events but it was still nice to have such good friends and maybe a mate with me.


End file.
